Finding Home
by Diamond White
Summary: What if a human somehow appeard in the world of cars? Who will help her through her journey? What if danger lurks at her from a lot of corners? And what if a sudden car slowly got attached to her and vice versa? Finn McMissilexOC, LightningxSally, Holley ShiftwellxMater. Please R&R. Set after the movie Cars 2 (2011).
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! :) I'm finally back again with a brand new Cars fanfiction. I failed to finish another Cars fanfiction, I still regret deleting it but I didn't know where to go with it. However now, I have a full plot inside my head about Cars ;) To be exact Cars 2 (2011). This fanfiction has been in my mind for a long time now and even though I stated on my profile that I will not start a fanfiction until at least one or two of my in-progress ones are not finished, I physically could not resist starting one.

The rating will never go up to M for reasons, swearing will be minimal in it, mainly from bad guys and occasionally from my main OC but not strong vulgar swearing, don't worry about it. My OC's past will slowly reveal itself as the story flows. Original characters will be in later chapters ;)

Excuse me please if I do mess up a few street names of several cities, since I'm not from either America, England or from other countries, I can only rely on Google Maps. So I'm sorry for the mistakes I might make.

For my own mental health, I will post short chapters (1000 - 3000 words per chapter), I hope to update more frequently if I don't have to write a 6 or 7 thousand words chapter. Sorry about it but, this is an experiment I want to test and see how well it works. I know how the story will end :) But I don't know how much chapters I will make, it depends on sudden ideas too.

**I do not own Cars *sadly* but I do own my own characters. I do not earn money from writing this. Anything similar with the real world is a coincidence.**

***Reviews are always welcomed regardless of the content: flames or helpful, encouraging ones. Even if I don't get reviews, I will keep writing this fanfiction ^^***

So, I hope I made everything clear and let's get going guys :)

I hope you will like it, enjoy reading the first chapter :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Prologue

(Please read the author's note above)

''Oh god, my head hurts.'' Amanda groaned as she opened her eyes. She was still sitting in her Aston Martin V8 Vantage. The car had been a present from her brother. She blinked several times to get her eyes to focus. Her head pounded like she had been hit with something... But she didn't remember anything, that was the problem. She looked around quickly to see where she was. The last time she knew it, she had been in Las Vegas but now it looked like she was in London.

'_Strange. When did I take a flight and brought my car with me?' _she thought slowly. Something was not right here. She was parking currently. Her chocolate brown eyes suddenly widened and her mouth hung open from shock at what she saw. _'Cars having eyes on their windshields, some of their frame are changed and they had mouths. No. Oh nononooo. I'm in the Cars movie? Which one?'_ Amanda was by no means a hysterical girl but she could not help but feel like she would go insane. _'And they are talking.'_ she added quickly.

Looking at them, she noted that they gave strange glances at her shiny silver car. Did they know that a human was inside this car? God, did her car have eyes and mouth or was that the problem? What on Earth was happening? Were there other humans around in this universe?

Amanda checked her Iphone to see that she had been here for at least four hours. The price of parking wasn't a problem, she had saved money and by the looks of it, someone or an unknown force helped her out so that she had her money in pounds...

And Amanda was by no means afraid of anything coming her way but she really had to get away from London in order to get her mind under control. But before that could happen... she had to drive through London. _'Left-hand driving, okay.'_ she thought uneasily. While she was a big fan of driving and racing in her free time, suddenly having to drive on the left side of the streets was a bit frightening.

Her unease grew tenfold when cars stopped to watch her Aston, she didn't know if this was a bad or good thing. Last she checked, her windows and windshield were see-through like any glass windows but... she couldn't be sure anymore. _'This is insane.'_

Driving quickly picking up speed but not overstepping it, she didn't want to meet the police here, she drove and drove until she neared a road which by her GPS was Earl's Path. Checking to see that no other car was near, she parked somewhere and got out quickly. She had needs and the only solutions were bushes... Despite the fact that Amanda's family had money, she wasn't considering herself to be a whiny and spoiled brat, so she had no issues with doing things in nature... besides that, she had no other options.

''Great. Why the heck am I here? This is so not my day.'' she muttered to herself as she pulled up the zipper on her jeans and walked back to her car. Checking it... the car seemed smaller, more feminine. ''Strange indeed.'' She went to the front and looked at it. Yep, no mouth and no eyes. No wonder people stared at her. But to her utter satisfaction the windows seemed to look like mirror, nobody could see inside not from either windows or windshields. ''That's good.''

''Okay, let's go and see if my things are still in the trunk.'' She opened the rear trunk to see that everything was there. The poor car was stuffed.

She cleaned her hands with wet wipes.

And suddenly a strange thought wormed its way into her mind. Not waiting for too long, she snatched a handful of grass and stared at it. ''Let's see if these are having metallic tastes.'' Now or never, she tasted it. Nope, no metallic flavour. A little bit of relief washed over her. That meant that at least fruits and vegetables and herbs would be available for her to eat. She wondered if cars ate any kind of meat. She grabbed wet hand wipes and cleaned her hands before she would enter her car again.

''Now let's see if I can make this car talk.'' Meaning, anyone could be more suspicious of her if she couldn't talk. Sliding into the driver's seat, she looked at the dashboard again as if she had just got the car. ''Aha!'' She soon found two buttons. One said: Speak and another said: Stop. ''Cool, at least when I'm done talking, I can push this button and nobody will hear anything. But I should put all my things into the car behind the seats for safety.'' That was a good idea.

Another thought hit her. If she ever needed to bath, only a river or pond would do... eh, that sucked royally, only cold water... Great. And when she got sick? That was another thing to be worried about. And when she ran out of everything? Well, she would not think of it for now.

''At least the place is beautiful.'' She sighed deeply before putting her shoulder-length straight chestnut brown hair into a messy bun, she leant back against the headrest. Why was she here in London? Why was she in the universe of Cars? Nothing made sense and Amanda hated not knowing something. Why Europe and not remain in America? There had to be an answer to that. How would she get back to her own world?

At least she wouldn't be miserable here, the situation would not allow her to get miserable because here in this world, she would be the alien and not the other way around. Not dwelling much more, she closed her eyes. The day was too much for her and she couldn't stay awake so she opted to rest a bit. She wasn't worried about food, at least she had some with her if she remembered well.

But what she failed to see that someone else was watching her and that car drove back to his master.

* * *

><p>Chapter Words: <em>1038<em>

See ya later

Diamond White


	2. Chapter 2

Here is a new update ;) Thank you for the review and the adds and alerts :)

By the way, I'm not that creative to give each road, building, city a fitting new name which would fit the Cars' universe, so I'm sorry if it is a disappointment.

**::Radio Talk.:: - xy**

I hope you will like this new chapter :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

''Great.'' Amanda muttered moodily for the tenth time that morning.

She slept a few hours, nothing happened, she hadn't even noticed cars stopping and seeing if she was alright. Not getting an answer out of the Aston, they drove away just as quickly as they came, all of them concluded that the car was sleeping deeply but all of them frowned because an expensive car was out in the open?

Amanda stretched her sore limbs a few times and looked around the green field. She leant against a tree and just looked. She was 5'3 feet tall, she wasn't tall but she had never been ashamed about it. She wasn't exactly a model type with her 147 pounds. But at least here she wouldn't be judged by her appearance, she doubted that humans walked around. And she doubted that cars would find her attractive at all, so she had no worries about her looks.

Sleeping in a car in a half sitting, half laying position wasn't the best of experiences... well, she would have to get used to it, because for unknown time she would sleep in this very car, she was considering herself lucky for having a pillow and a blanket. If she remembered from Cars, vehicles didn't use beds or chairs, tables were low so that the tables would reach their mouth.

The only thing she was afraid of, when she would try and get gas or buy non-food for example if her car stopped somewhere... ''No need to make myself nervous. There's no time for that.'' She sighed slowly before starting the engine again and left Earl's Path to drive around. No harm in trying to get to know her surroundings. Eventually she would be back to London because here in the middle of nowhere, she was vulnerable and she didn't know what others would say when they saw her. Her car drew enough unwanted attention. But in a town she would be just as vulnerable...

''What the hell will I do from now on? I can't get out of my own damn car to walk on the streets.'' she said to herself. A constant numbness was always present since yesterday and it refused to leave her body. No friends, no help, no normal house, no normal people, no nothing. At least she had money what her brother saved up for her because her family refused to do anything for her. But she refused to think about her past.

She sighed bitterly a foul taste remaining in her mouth but she got to move soon. Well, she would enjoy what time she had among cars and let fate do what it had in store for her. Little did she know that it had more in store for her than she thought.

She drove around lazily, looking at everything even getting honked several times because she was not moving quickly. Not paying attention to it, she remained driving slowly. She was numb enough to ignore the ill things cars told her. If only they knew...

A few hours later she found herself in need of gas. ''Well, here goes my biggest nightmare.'' She sighed and saw a gas station and headed towards it. She already saw the man/male car stopping for a moment just staring at her but she held herself and pressed the button which would allow her to talk. ''Good day. Would you be so kind and fill my tank? A full tank.'' The man nodded quickly and starting to fill up the Aston's gas tank.

Amanda sighed slowly waiting for the man to finish. She didn't talk, although secretly she was pleased with herself, her voice never trembled and the sentences came out as if she were the car and not like talking through a radio.

''Done, young lady. Anything else?'' the man asked politely. Although something looked strange on this car, he didn't voice it. Before he knew it, Amanda transferred the exact money and before he knew it, she left with a quick _''Good bye.'' _And thanked him his help.

'_This was a close call.' _She just saw it on him that he knew something wasn't right with her. She hoped he wouldn't call the cops.

''Let's get down to business.''

She already had breakfast, not much for she wanted to save up as many as she could. During this morning, she put all of her belongings behind the driver's seat, it was stuffed to the point of bursting, she thought guiltily, not leaving anything in the rear trunk just the tools she would need if her car stopped. She needed it in order if she bought something in a store or in a small shop and she would ask nicely that they put the bought items into the trunk, that was the safest thing to do.

As time passed by, she became alarmed when four cars inched closer, not trying to hurry past her but... stalking?! A VW and three Citroens.

''This is not good.'' she whispered as she picked up speed. Watching in the mirrors, she detected the four cars speeding in time with her, no more, at least they hadn't brought buddies with them. This road was not a really deserted one but no other cars were on the road now.

''Not going to catch me, that's for sure.'' She smirked as she slid the shift into the next gear and looked at the speedometer, noting that she was well above 130 km/h, she saw the cars slowing. All of them looked like barely living, in great need of new parts and fresh painting, waxing, then another sudden thought hit her. ''I hope it's not that crazy weapons scientist's men.''

Keeping up the speed but slowing down when she needed to turn right, she opted for another seemingly abandoned road but later she would be back here, she liked this road.

* * *

><p><em>Three days later...<em>

''Sir?'' Finn McMissile asked as he approached his superior at C. H. R. O. M. E. He had just come back from another mission and he wanted nothing more than to relax for a few hours. The last few weeks had been taxing on his frame and lately other things had been happening too.

''Ah, Finn. It is good to see you. I have a new mission for you.'' The british spy sighed tiredly before nodding. Sheldon, his superior put several pictures onto the table.

''What is this all about?'' he asked and looked at the pictures, and silently noted the beautiful silver Aston Martin parking in London. He instantly saw that a few things missed from this car. ''No eyes, no mouth. Why's that?''

''That's your new mission for now, Finn. We just got news that Prof. Zündapp somehow escaped prison and got out all of his friends and he is up to new trouble. And that the professor wants Axlerod out too, probably to get enough money. This is a great danger to everyone. This car is the newest target.''

''Why?''

''Because witnesses say that this car is out of ordinary. Another of our spies reported that four of Zündapp's men were trying to catch her but she outran them. No wonder, an Aston can speed up to 280 km/h or even higher if absolutely needed and you very well know that Zündapp's men are not nowadays' models, even more so without proper components. She easily left them in her exhaust but she just stays close to Earl's Path and the surrounding villages or towns.''

''Once she left London three days ago, none of us saw her again until today early in the morning. She is afraid of something and she might know of the danger she is in. Your mission is to keep her safe and bring her back here, so we can interrogate her and eventually put Zündapp and the others back to where they belong before this car and any other can get hurt.'' Sheldon finished briefing his best spy and watched as Finn left the office and headed to his flat.

He gave order for Finn to sleep first, this female car could wait a few more hours.

Finn needed a few hours of sleep before he could go and investigate. No matter how much this new case excited him, he needed to be at the max. The last time he had time to sleep had been two weeks ago. He took the underground Metro to get back to his place.

His flat was not that fancy, even though many thought so. It was elegant, right, he liked elegant furnitures. In a way his flat was considered luxurious since he had three bedrooms and two bathrooms, something many still couldn't afford and for once, his flat was not considered a garage. But his place felt cold sometimes, sometimes he was not home for months, missions always called him away.

His mind was spinning, his suspensions hurt... his heart hurt too.

Three years after the event when Holley and he managed to put Zündapp and Axlerod behind the bars with the help of Tow Mater from Radiator Springs, Mater promised that date and eventually Holley agreed. That had been six months ago when the Jaguar told everybody that she wanted a transfer to America, saying that America held more missions, Finn didn't believe it for a moment but didn't voice it either, but in reality Holley wanted to settle down in Radiator Springs for unknown reasons. Radiator Spring somewhy caused more and more cars to move there.

From the spies there, Mater got a little bit of help from his friends and his rusting ceased, new parts were built to his frame but his rusty colour always remained. Finn had let the female spy get close to him only to have that same woman leave him. He was not old but definitely not young either and his parents always pestered him to find a girl for himself, yet he knew the knowledge that he was a spy drove away many, Holley included despite the fact that she was now a qualified field agent too.

And he still couldn't get over the death of his previous partner, Leland Turbo. He liked his job as a spy, he liked to risk his own life to serve his country and save as many as he could with the information he obtained, yet he denied new partners after Leland died and Holley left England, but she promised to help him and the C. H. R. O. M. E. when they needed her.

Trying not to think about these, he drifted into a dreamless sleep for a few hours.

But when the sun rose, he was already up and having breakfast. He needed to fill his tank up to the max, who knew what came his way. Earl's Path was close to Loughton, he wondered why an expensive frame type like an Aston decided to settle there, on top of that, without having a garage or anything above her to protect her from the weather besides the trees.

It took him more time than he really wanted to reach Buckhurst Hill, driving further and taking a left turn, now he was on Earl's Path. He slowed down to a stop and watched. Nobody here. Maybe she was out of this place? He heard birds singing, the voice of nature but no voice of an engine. His eyes narrowed as he took in his surrounding. No men of Zündapp or Axlerod.

He chanced to inch further and after a few minutes, he was absolutely calm and collected, he found the car he was looking for. The Aston was comfortably lounging, parking half on the asphalt half on the grass. The rear lights were turned off, the engine wasn't on. He settled down to watch and collect information.

Unknown to him, Amanda was very aware of the shiny Peerless GT parking a bit farther behind her. He was blending into his surrounding quite well, but Amanda wasn't dumb. She knew who this car was. Finn McMissile. She very well knew of the spy gadgets he sported built into his frame, she feared the grappling hooks under his front lights.

''Oh, shit.'' she whispered to herself, thinking hard about a way to get out of here and preferably leaving the agent behind. Her heart thundered behind her ribcage and adrenaline started to engulf her whole body. Slowly starting the engine, she saw his eyes narrowing, zooming in on her, mouth set into a firm line. Not a good sign.

Despite the fact that all of the windows were up, she heard the low engine starting. Her insides wanted to melt at that sound. She had always been attracted to engine sounds, her brother often teased her about it.

Slowly sliding the shift into the first gear, she watched as Finn inched closer. _'Ha, he thinks I'm that dumb rich girl who is oblivious to everything.'_ she thought smugly. _'But I got to admit that he is handsome for a car.'_ she added guiltily. Then she smirked and wished him luck to catch her. He would catch her sooner or later, she had no illusions about that fact, but she would make him run for his money.

Then she slowly maneuvered the car onto the asphalt before stopping, driving legally, she always drove safely and using all the signs, laws, even before she was put into the Cars' universe. She didn't want to give him a reason to arrest her even if he was a spy, teasing him, never looking away from the rear mirror and leaving his movements unnoticed, she started again. Suddenly she speeded up and put the shift into the second gear then the third, picking up speed, she knew he would not be able to keep up with her.

His type was not known to have more than 200 km/h speed, in fact, she knew that his top speed was somewhat close to 170 km/h, so she was not afraid of that. She was afraid of those two hooks and she knew he would use them if needed and this situation would need this.

Watching the road then looking back at the spy, she immediately pushed at the gas pedal as those grappling hooks shot out towards her, hearing the Aston's engine whine at the sudden movement and increasing speed, she sighed relieved to see that he hadn't managed to get her. She grinned stupidly when she saw him curse, his mouth barely moving but clearly agitated that a girl had managed to get away from him. Well, Amanda didn't want to humiliate him, that was not in her nature, but she really wanted him to leave her alone.

No, Amanda was not proud or smug, she was already thinking about the next time they would meet and her insides quivered if he managed to get her. Both in a good and bad way. Getting out of the way of those hooks were a close call... she really thought he would hold her back... Well, this was too easy, he must have had a secret plan to capture her, he was better than this... maybe a good race later? Or maybe he just had a bad day...

But... the day barely started, so he had ample time to catch her, he thought and bristled a little inside. He was up to a challenge.

* * *

><p>Chapter Words: <em>2580<em>

So this was the second chapter. What do you think?

Now that Finn knows about Amanda, things will go bad for Amanda in the upcoming chapters...

Diamond White


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the review to the second chapter :) I cherish each review :) Thank you so much :) Here is a new update and I hope anyone who reads this fanfiction will like it :)

_Everything in this fanfiction is just fiction, and I really mean everything!_

**Author's Note:** By the way, Finn is younger than what he seems to be in Cars 2. I know his car type is a 1960 Peerless GT, most of these guys are almost the same age as their auto-type, and it's 2014 in my fanfiction so I have to make Finn younger than 54... I would say that he is most likely _around 43-45 years old_... sorry to disappoint you guys but it's essential for him to be younger for my OC ;) His age will not be needed for this chapter but I wanted to state it before anyone flames me for it. I needed to make him younger...

Enjoy reading the chapter! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

(Please read the Author's Note above, thank you!)

Getting away from a famous british spy gave some relief to Amanda that she still had it in her to get away from danger. She had been in danger countless times during her twenty-four years. Yes, she was only twenty-four and from Las Vegas. She had lived with her brother there, both of them were fed up with their parents and moved out on their own. Brendon Aston owned the biggest company in America which produced car paints, waxes and other items for cars, _ironically_.

Heck, even her surname drew curious glances at them. Aston was not a common surname. And now that she thought about it...

Amanda had driven a lot during that day and hadn't seen Finn again, much to her relief, but she couldn't be sure. His form would be the same, only his colours would differ from his normal self and she was not dumb, she would watch out for him. To tell the truth, _the whole catch me_, had sent an odd kind of adrenaline through her... it was strange and disturbing but... oddly welcomed.

Maybe, finally, she was losing her mind.

As the hours passed by, she grew increasingly restless and bored. Bored because she had nothing to do. There was no internet, at least her cell-phone told her that there was no internet... plus, she was aware that someone was watching her... again. She opted to stay away from Earl's Path and find another location to keep herself hidden... And she desperately needed a bath. She hadn't had one in two days... if only she could wash the most important parts of her body, maybe just maybe she could wait a little longer to find another place where she could have a bath in a river... sorta...

Parking in the middle of nowhere near Barnet, she yawned and rubbed at her eyes tiredly. Since nobody was able to see into the insides of her car, she locked down all doors and grabbed her pillow and blanket and made herself comfortable. The backseat would have been better but all of her things were there, and no room for a grown woman.

She always complained that she never had time to relax and sleep, now she had. But she once again failed to notice a set of beautiful green eyes watching all her car's movements. Within no time she felt herself go slack in the driver seat and exhaled. She was out again.

Finn watched the car with interest. The Aston had escaped him, somehow, he still didn't know how she managed to get away from his hooks but oh well, time for another try. Going super invisible, well, he didn't know if it would work. The car was once again lounging half on the road and half on the grass. He zoomed in on her and he was struck by the realisation that Sheldon's information was once again accurate. This car had no eyes and no mouth. The windshield's surface looked glassy, like mirror.

He parked down and waited, he had patience when he wanted. The car was either watching him or simply sleeping. Not knowing which, he changed his colours to a deep brown and black with a spoiler and started towards the Aston Martin, really carefully. There was no way that this female would know it was him. She had barely seen him during her escapade from him on Earl's Path. And his change in colours would help him blend into the area.

Amanda was woken by the sound of an approaching car and saw the deep brown, black with a spoiler Peerless GT. Slight annoyance creeping inside her. What a bad choice of taste in colours and that spoiler looked absolutely stupid on his regal car-type. Did Finn really think that he could fool her? Maybe it was time to give up, no matter how much she would struggle, he would always be after her. Let him know what she was and hopefully he would kill her?

Activating the communication which would allow her to speak, as the car slowly drove past her she said. ''Stop.'' All the while her heart hammered inside her chest as she looked at the shiny paintjob. The car stopped by her rear end. ''Park before me. Slowly.'' She watched as he looked at the driver's window, as if they were looking at each other. Looking at him from this angle, he looked much larger than her own car. ''Change back to your own colours and get rid of that ridiculous spoiler.'' She waited not so patiently as the GT parked right in front of her and she sighed which he could hear. ''Finn McMissile?'' She smirked when she saw him sputtering. ''I know who you are. The question is, why are you after me?''

For several long minutes he didn't answer. He didn't know who this female was, how she knew him and how could she tell that the spoiler was not his own but a fake imitation? ''It seems that you know more about me than I know about you, Miss-'' The charming smile was plastered on his lips where his bumper should have been.

''Aston. Amanda Aston.'' she answered coolly. With this newfound information, Finn searched through data banks. He had a picture of her licence plate but not even America knew about this particular car. She was a mystery which compelled him to dig. ''I know a few things about you, but that is not important at the moment. Have you been ordered to spy on me?''

Finn kept a neutral expression, the smile slowly widening although inside he had to think quickly. This woman was smart, he thought. He had to be careful. She seemed harmless but he couldn't be true. Although the lack of flexibility looked like an added bonus if he needed to capture her by force. ''You are in danger, Miss Aston.''

''You mean, Prof Zündapp's men?'' Again, he was amazed by the quick thinking this woman showed. He nodded and dropped the smile. ''They will never catch me.''

''You cannot be sure. They may look like outdated modells but they have some very dangerous tricks.'' he stated. Amanda smiled with arched eyebrows, amused. They would never get her. She had a few tricks up her sleeve too.

''You cannot help me. As much as you want to, you can't.''

''Why? What is it you are hiding?'' He tried to pry further. Amanda inhaled before deciding to reveal herself. It would be pointless to hide. If he decided to arrest her or something like that... she needed to get out of her car for needs.

''You really want to know? You've never seen anything like me in your entire life.'' She sighed harshly before releasing the lock on the entire car. She opened the side door to the driver's side and... first put the left leg, she heard him suck in a much needed breath, then stood up entirely to her full heigh and faced him, with her arms crossed before her breasts, wearing a half daring, half annoying expression on her face. She looked him in the eye for the first time in person not through her car.

The Peerless GT was speechless. An alien species?! What the- ''You- You are not a car.''

''I think it is a known fact by know. So, are you going to stand there or arrest me? Scream for help, capture me, hold me as a hostage etc?'' she asked, annoyed as he looked up and down her, not checking her out like human males but looking from head to toe/shoes. Clearly he was dazed. ''Am I really this interesting?'' she joked. He looked back up at her face and locked eyes with her brown ones.

''Well, uh- you're not what I expected.''

''Clearly. Although I'm sure the lack of eyes and mouth on my car was pretty obvious that this car is not a normal one. I'm sure you want to hear more about me. Tell me, do you have a place to stay or should we look for a secluded area? Nobody knows I'm here, at least nobody knows what I truly am and I really want to keep it that way for as long as possible.'' He could not form a word. This... creature before him was... he didn't know which species she was from. She had long limbs, not knowing what else to call them, limbs... if they were limbs...

''I have a flat in London. Uh- I should report to my superior.''

''Can't you report when you know a bit more about me? Hello, you don't even know what I am.'' _True._

''Alright. Follow me. Any kind of escapade will result in-''

''Capturing. You might try. You won't even outdrive me. But I won't try, seeing that I don't have a place to stay and I can't stay in my car for a long time. I will explain everything when nobody sees me in person.'' He nodded and before she sat back into the car, she added. ''Lead the way then.'' Looking into the side view mirrors, he checked if she was following him. She was driving a good distance behind him, not trying to smother him, and not looking like she would try to get away from him.

_What had he gotten himself in this time?_

* * *

><p>Chapter Words:<em> 1571<em>

Third chapter, done! What do you think about it? :)

See you all the next time ;)

Diamond White


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you guys for all the reviews, adds and alerts :) By the way, you should read _**Cordogg's Beautiful Stranger**_ with the amount of details in it, its history and all, I can dare say it's the _**Holy Bible of Cars animated movies**_!

Enjoy reading this new chapter ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

Finn was calm from the outside, his heart was beating slower than usual, but he had to admit that he didn't know what he had gotten himself into. Especially when he looked back to see if a certain Aston Martin was following him.

At first, he hadn't known what the... driver was, but after driving for some time, he almost slapped himself in the face, remebering something... during his education when he had been a small boy, there were myths about aliens, humans, mermaids with human traits and other seemingly unreal creatures... Now he knew, that those myths were real at least to some point, he had never believed in them but recalling the human female standing before him, next to her car, he would believe in some of hem after this encounter.

_A human._

_Here, in his world._

_Great._

He sighed tiredly before looking back again. The car behind him followed him slowly, calmly, the creature inside hadn't seemed like she was afraid of him nor had she appeard distressed, which surprised him, especially to think that she had spent four or five days driving around London, completely alone.

Plus he was enormous compared to her size. He had never seen a creature like her before... well, only the voice told him that the human in front of him was a female since he had never seen the male version of a human, he hadn't even seen a human before. Myths were myths, nothing more... but in this case, it was real.

As the time went by, he was relieved to see that they were nearing London. At least here he was in his element, he had lived in London since a small boy, he knew every street and every corner, the human behind him seemed utterly lost although she hid it well, driving uncertainly.

The Aston behind him, was still following him but she was a bit farther due to the traffic. He kept watching the utterly attractive car struggling to catch up to him. He was seriously considering contacting C.H.R.O.M.E. but another part of him was reluctant, a part of him wanted to hear her out before doing anything.

Stopping in front of a huge grey building, he waited for the human to arrive too. The curious glances thrown at the Aston was bothering him.

''You know, you've a lot of crazy drivers on the roads. I swear, I thought someone would total my car.'' Amanda complained, disdain in her voice though he couldn't see her due to the mirror-looking windows. Inside the car, Amanda was sweating as if she was in Hell, she was afraid of speeding with so many around her, she didn't want to cause an accident nor did she want to be the one who would be the victim getting hit by another car, a living one on top of that.

''That's not a surprise believe me. Well, this way.'' He opened the door to the building his flat was in. Amanda wasn't surprised that he acted like a gentleman, it was kind of nice knowing his type still existed. He was what... 40 max 45 years old? The only indication that he wasn't a young... man, was his voice which by the way was pleasant to the ear.

Driving before him was tricky knowing that driving a car was natural for him but for her, it was a lot harder... She had no doubts that her car's movements looked a lot jerky.

''I would be grateful if you pushed the button to call the lift, unless you want me to do it.'' she told him.

Understanding the problem that she couldn't lift the wheels, he needed to assist her. In a strange kind of way it intrigued him that she knew how to control the body of a car, yet she couldn't do anything else just driving. It was an alien thing for him, he was born as a car, he was flexible, he could touch objects and other cars with his wheels, feel everything with his whole body.

The atmosphere in the lift was tense, you could cut it with a knife, but neither of them knew what to say to the other. So they remained silent. Finn kept his eyes on the door of the lift while Amanda was busy looking over his form. She had never seen a Peerless GT in reality only on pictures, so his frame-type was new to her. She could see the mods that changed his frame, she almost whistled, she didn't want to know how many spy gadgets he had but she guessed that he had a lot.

When the lift's door opened, Finn motioned with a wheel that Amanda could go so she did just that. It was awkward, both of them would have agreed on that. Although awkward, there was the danger that someone would see the strange Aston and its driver. Until they were safely inside his flat, they couldn't be relaxed.

Amanda saw the spy behind her silently urging her to get inside, she speeded a bit, she concluded that 40 km/h was speed enough to hurry inside. Upon entering his flat, she heard the sound of locks engaging. She let out a huge breath. She didn't know if she should be relieved or more disturbed but she tried to push back the slight fear rising in her.

Opening the door of the car, she stepped out and saw him staring at her. She was just as fascinating to him as he was to her.

''I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble. Believe me, if I knew how I got here, I would hightail that way out of your world.'' Their eyes met and he was struck by the realisation that she was sincere and not trying to sweet-talk herself out of this mess. ''This whole mess isn't enjoyable for me too, believe me.''

''We are in this now, so, how about telling me your story, Miss Aston?''

''Just Amanda. Don't add _'Miss'_, I hate it.'' She visibly shuddered while he smiled to himself. ''There isn't much to tell, really. A few days ago, I woke up in one of the parking lots with an active parking bill growing. I felt like someone had hit me square on the back of my head. At first I haven't seen the difference. I have been in my car but then I saw the cars driving and stopping to stare at me. Eyes and mouth on a car? Ha, I've never seen anything like that before. But I knew I had to get out of here before the police came to question or arrest me. I ended up on Earl's Path. Then four cars were after me. A VW and three Citroens, all three of them looked like they needed new internal parts. I had no problem leaving them in my exhaust. Then you came.'' With eyebrows high, she shot him an amused look and linked her arms before her chest again and widened her legs to get into a daring and comfortable position. ''I really don't know how I got here, when you find the answer to that, tell me please.'' Finn chuckled. The air was still awkward...

''What about your world?''

''My world? I've been living in Las Vegas and my brother had been vice president for a huge company which sold car items, not spare parts, just wax, solvent etc. How do you think I got this Aston? Average people can't get a car this expensive. I think my world is just as bad as yours, full of idiots. But back to our current predicament. What are you going to do now?''

''I haven't decided yet. I wanted to ask you a few questions before contacting C.H.R.O.M.E. which is-''

''You don't have to explain what C.H.R.O.M.E. is. I know what it is but I won't explain how I know about it.'' He looked taken aback. Amanda just let out a very unlady-like snort and rolled her eyes. ''Nice looking living place, you got.'' She gave him a smile but silently added, _'I wouldn't expect any less from you.'_

And yes, the flat looked a little bit on the cold side with limited amount of colours and just one glance and you could tell that this was a man's domain. Only white, black, grey, silver, his own paintjob colour mixed and the whole place looked luxurious. She had seen many ridiculous looking houses in her life but Finn's flat screamt that he had a great style in elegance. This was the living room, she concluded but she didn't want to explore the whole place when he was near. If he ever left her alone, she would look around.

''Thank you.'' he answered and watched from the corner of his eyes as the female looked around. For a moment he thought that the silver Aston looked like it had always been there, belonged here. But he quickly slapped himself, the car wasn't even living which was what disturbed him greatly and he would soon ask about that.

''Does your people use things like bathroom or restroom?'' she asked hoping beyond hope that he used both.

''Yes, we use. I don't know how you humans-''

''So you know I'm a human.'' she said flatly.

''Humans were just a myth, nothing more. During my education, we learnt about your kind, but it seems the myths were real.''

''You've been eyeing my car. Ask what you want, I will answer if I can.'' Finn was amazed again, he was sure that he had been super careful not to alert the female. It seemed that this female had a sharp eye and was thinking just as quickly.

''How is your car not living?'' _'Straight to the point.'_ she thought.

''This will be a shock for you but! Cars in my world are not living creatures. We use them to get from point A to point B, we use cars for transport and many use them as status symbols. We build cars and our cars don't have heart or whatever you have which allows you to think, move, breath on your own. That's why my car is a lifeless frame, I'm sure it looks like a dead car from your point of view. We humans repair them, put them back together after a car accident, we put fuel into their tanks and we learn how to drive cars.''

''Driving is natural for you, but for us, humans, learning how to drive a car can be both easy and hard. For me, it was really easy. My brother taught me how to drive cars when I'm been a toddler. I never understood him but knew what to do. This seems corny because a kid didn't know how to do things unless the kid understood words but I did. But I know others from my world who are working real hard to get their license.''

''If I don't respect my own car, I don't respect myself, and my car can cause the death of me. Humans are squishy little fleshbags. Humans can easily die from car accidents. Whereas you can put another spare part into your internals, humans don't, at least scientists are working to try to make spare internal organs for us. You don't want to know about human medical treatment, it's not enjoyable.'' For a moment she stopped talking then added, ''If I ramble a lot just tell me. I tend to get into long speechs when I'm in the mood and into the topic.'' Finn smiled at that. Somewhy he enjoyed hearing her talk. Her voice wasn't annoying, it was a nice voice but he wouldn't tell her that.

''My education hasn't been based on true facts-''

''So you want to know which part is which on me?''

''You always seem to know what I'm thinking.'' he muttered. Amanda smirked at him.

''I'm quite good at that.'' she answered. ''Hair which can grow but we can cut it short and we have different styles. Eyes, mouth, nose, ear...'' And she showed him what she was talking about and what humans tended to do with them. The car was fascinated by the difficult structure of a human body. ''Sorry but I won't get my clothes off of me to show you the intimate parts. It might not look intimate for you but it's definitely intimate for me.''

''Just as intimate as the under-carrige is for us.''

''Ha, the under-carrige is intimate for you? As in, it's rude for another besides your wife or husband or doctors to see it? Well... it's surprising, mechanics look at it every time when a car has some kind of a problem. It's a normal thing, under-carrige is only a part of the car.'' She laughed at him when his eyes grew wide. ''It's true, we get under the car and look for the problem or when we want to wash the under-carrige. Definitely a taboo then.''

''It is.'' he replied but he felt himself uncomfortable discussing his anatomy to her.

''I see. Do you only use fuel as... food?''

''No, fuel is only for our engine to run, we do eat food: meat and vegetables too.'' he answered but a sudden thought hit him. ''What do you eat?''

''The same, minus the fuel. We don't need gas or any kind of oil, but I don't want to know what kind of meat you tend to eat. I'm sure it's full of oily things. Any kind of oil, I mean mechanical oil is poisonous for humans.'' He stared at her. ''It's true.''

''I believe you. So you only eat vegetables?''

''Oh hell no. I used to eat meat too but shortly after landing here, I decided to stop eating meat. Who knows what kind of things are in your version of meat. So, I think I will be a vegetarian until I can get back to my own world.'' _'If I can ever leave this place.'_ she thought.

''Strange.'' he said under his breath but Amanda heard him anyway. The air around them somewhat seemed less awkward but the distance was still there between them which was normal and expected and Amanda didn't really mind it – she liked having everyone at a good distance.

''Would you mind giving me a tour? I don't know how much time I will spend here so, it would be good for me to know where everything is.'' For a moment he detected a hidden implication behind her words but looking closely at her face, he saw nothing out of ordinary – either she was good at hiding emotions or she said it completely innocently.

So he did something he had never done before: showed his home to a female even if said female was not from his species. Whenever he dated women, the supposed relationship never reached that point where he had to show a female his home. Only Holley saw his home once or twice but that had been because of their job and he needed to grab something and he hadn't wanted the poor Jaguar to stand outside.

It was strange to drive so slowly but he saw that her human limbs weren't made for great speed and she walked slowly, leisurely. He saw her trying not to touch anything, he suspected that she didn't want to make him angry for touching something that was his and she probably thought that he would be disgusted if she left something behind with a touch.

He showed her the kitchen, his office, the three bedrooms and the two bathrooms. He saw Amanda inspect the bathroom, he instantly knew she wanted to use one of them. ''I use this one but you can use the other bathroom. My family won't be coming here for a long time, so you can use a bedroom and a bathroom.'' Looking into the bedroom she selected... no bed, well, she expected that.

''Thank you. Not being outside is a blessing enough, having a bathroom will be really good.'' she said as she looked at the bedroom, thanking whatever God these guys had for having a roof above her head for a limited time. Amanda wasn't known for leaving a mess after her, the male car beside her wouldn't have to worry about leaving her germs behind, she would clean the bathroom and the bedroom every day after using them. She was grateful for him to take pity of her and allowing her to _invade_ his home with her persona.

* * *

><p>''<strong>Have you gathered informations about our auto?''<strong> Came the arrogant voice through the phone.

''Yeah, Prof Z. No eyes, no mouth, plus not flexible like most of us. And she left that road with the british spy.'' the VW answered. The professor on the line hummed in approval.

''**Wunderbar. Keep spying on her. I'm sure Finn keeps an eye on her. I am rather curious about this person and the car. I wouldn't mind experimenting on her even though I enjoy building weapons.''**

* * *

><p>Chapter Words: <em>2844<em>

What do you think? Good or horrible? Please leave a review and let me know your opinions!

See ya all soon! :)

Diamond White


End file.
